<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someday by QueerCosette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362117">Someday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerCosette/pseuds/QueerCosette'>QueerCosette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerCosette/pseuds/QueerCosette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Love Square observe each other and consider the truths they wish they were brave enough to admit.</p><p>For the ML Writers' Guild September Event, Prompt: "Maybe I'll actually work up the guts to tell you that to your face someday."</p><p>Requested by blazogirl18:<br/>"I was wondering if you could please do prompt 17 for any side of the lovesquare?"</p><p>Since I was free to choose which side, I decided to do all of them!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Miraculous Writer's Guild September Event 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a warm, sunny morning in Paris when Adrien remembers that today’s the end of Marinette’s commission week, and decides to ask his driver to drop him off at the bubble cafe and let him walk the rest of the way; the Gorilla agrees on the condition Adrien brings him something out from the cafe before he turns the car around. Adrien obliges, leaving the shop with three cups instead of just the two he’d planned. The Gorilla gives him a knowing look as Adrien hands over the Matcha tea, but as ever he says nothing and simply pulls the car around, taking a quick sip before heading back in the direction of the Agreste Mansion.</p><p>Adrien hurries to catch up to Marinette as she walks to school, holding a cup in each hand and feeling thankful for the lids preventing the precious boba from spilling out. “Good morning, Marinette!”</p><p>Marinette mumbles tiredly, not quite computing who it is, and waves a tired hand in greeting. “Mornin’,” she yawns, then blinks in surprise. “A-A-Adrien?!”</p><p>“I got you a boba tea if you want one,” he smiles fondly. Her stuttering is always so cute.</p><p>Marinette blinks, then takes the offered cup with a smile. “Thanks,” she smiles back, her cheeks turning a charming shade of pink. She takes a sip, her eyes widening. “Lychee?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Adrien frowns, a little worried. “Do you not like it? I got Honeydew for myself if you want to trade -”</p><p>“No,” Marinette shakes her head, her smile widening. “Lychee’s my favourite! How did you know that?”</p><p>Adrien sips his own tea to hide the way his cheeks are suddenly matching her jeans. “Luck, I guess.” He glances up when someone shouts his name, and sees Nino waving for him to come over. “Hey, see you in class?”</p><p>“Sure,” Marinette beams. “See you.” He waves to her as he heads over to see what Nino wants, and she sips her drink happily.</p><p>
  <em> You always find a way to make my day, Adrien Agreste. Maybe I’ll work up the guts to actually tell you that to your face someday. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s just after lunch when an Akuma announces its presence with an explosion of glitter that goes off with the force of a small nuclear bomb; judging from the ripped jeans, mismatched fingerless gloves, doodled-on converse, glittery heart-shaped deely-boppers, and too-big T-shirt with Adrien’s face splashed across it, it’s a tweenage fan-girl who just got told that Adrien is not, in fact, going to marry her.</p><p>“I am The Fanged Fangirl!” she screams as she lands on the roof of François-Dupont. “Anyone who stands between me and my Adri-poo is going to get bitten! RAWR!”</p><p>It does sound like a fairly idle threat at first - then Chloé tells the Akuma where to stick it, gets bitten, and learns very quickly that The Fanged Fangirl’s fangs are, in fact, venomous.</p><p>Obviously, letting her get her hands on Adrien is not a viable option, so Marinette ‘hides in the bathroom’ and Ladybug swoops in to swing the model out of there.</p><p>“Thanks, Ladybug,” Adrien beams at her as she carries him bridal style across the rooftops of Paris (and focusses very hard on the middle distance and not the fact that Adrien is currently smooshed up against her). “I really thought I’d <em> bit </em> it back there.”</p><p>Ladybug allows a little giggle to slip out as they land on the roof of the Pompidou Centre. “You’ll be safe here,” she tells him. “If you hide next to one of the big pipes, I doubt she’ll see you even if she can fly or something. Which she might be able to,” she adds worriedly. “She does seem to be vampire-themed. Maybe she can turn into a bat or something.”</p><p>“I hope she can’t,” Adrien smiles. “That would be really <em> batty </em>.”</p><p>Ladybug stares at him, letting out an involuntary burst of laughter. “Oh my gods, you’re as bad as Chat Noir,” she giggles, wiping a tear out of her eye. She takes a deep breath, getting her laughter under control. “Are you one-hundred-percent sure you’re going to be OK up here?”</p><p>“I’m sure,” Adrien nods. “If you think I’m safe here, I know I am.”</p><p>Ladybug’s cheeks might turn pink under her mask, but before he can get a closer look she’s saluting him and arcing gracefully away on her yoyo. He slips into the shadow of a pipe to transform, smiling as he remembers her genuine concern for his wellbeing. <em> You’re not just Paris’ hero, Ladybug, </em> he thinks, <em> you’re </em> <b> <em>my</em> </b> <em> hero. Maybe I’ll work up the guts to actually tell you that to your face someday. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s just becoming evening, with the sun slowly setting and darkness beginning to glitter above, when Ladybug and Chat Noir finish their patrol and meet at the top of the Eiffel Tower. It’s a quiet evening in Paris; no sign of anything related to Hawkmoth since the Fanged Fangirl was defeated that afternoon, so they decide to relax in their favourite spot and just chat for a while. Chat Noir has been far more serious of late, clearly worried about her since - well, she doesn’t like to think about the events that made her the new Guardian. But he’s been a real rock since then, especially since the weight that comes with Guardianship has been giving her near-extreme mood swings between normal-ish and near-breakdowns.</p><p>It’s odd, though, how sometimes she finds herself missing the less serious old Chat Noir and his playful banter. He doesn’t do that so much any more.</p><p>(He still laughs when she jokes, don’t get her wrong, but it’s almost like <em> he’s </em> afraid to joke now. She really, <em> really </em> wishes he wouldn’t be.)</p><p>In spite of her sombre thoughts, Ladybug can’t help laughing as she tells him about rescuing Adrien Agreste from the Fanged Fangirl that afternoon. “Oh, it was hilarious, Chat,” she giggles. “He was making puns so terrible they were worthy of <em> you!” </em></p><p>“Was he, now?” Chat Noir smiles, sounding a bit like he’s holding laughter back himself.</p><p>“Oh, you should have heard him! I said that I hoped the Akuma couldn’t turn into a bat, and he straight up told me it would be <em> batty </em> if she could!” She breathes out with a smile. “I think you two would get on really well.”</p><p>“Trying to set me up?” Chat Noir laughs, nudging her. “You’re forgetting, I’m a taken cat now.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Ladybug feels her heart bump in her chest. It’s not a good bump. “Right.”</p><p>“Hey,” Chat Noir says softly, his voice laced with concern. “You OK, Bug? I’ve been worried about you. You haven’t seemed yourself since… that day.”</p><p>That day. The day Ladybug led Hawkmoth right to Master Fu in a moment of thoughtlessness. The day she’s been trying not to think about.</p><p>The day everything went wrong.</p><p>And suddenly she can’t stop herself; she remembers the battle with Miracle Queen and remembers how Master Fu is gone and remembers how it’s her fault and remembers how <em> Chat Noir is not </em> <b> <em>her</em> </b> <em> kitty anymore, he’s someone else’s, and she’s realising all of this </em> <b> <em>far. Too. Late.</em> </b></p><p>All of a sudden, she can’t stand the soft way he’s looking at her - it just hurts too damn much.</p><p>She needs to get out of here before she starts crying.</p><p>“It’s… it’s late,” Ladybug says, her voice shaking a little. “I should be going home; I don’t want to keep you from your bed.”</p><p>“You don’t have to -” Chat Noir starts, but she shakes her head, finding her unwelcome stutter making its way into her throat.</p><p>“No, no, I should get back before… before someone notices I’m missing. Or something. Yeah.” And before he can protest, she yoyos away into the distance, only pausing to look back when the Eiffel Tower is simply a shape in the distance and Chat Noir is a tiny black dot near the top.</p><p><em> I miss the old you, Kitty, </em> she thinks sadly, her eyes beginning to prickle. <em> I miss the way things used to be between us. Maybe one day I’ll work up the guts to actually tell you that to your face. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s not-quite midnight when Chat Noir manages to stop running around the rooftops in frustration over whatever it is Ladybug’s not telling him, and impulsively drops down onto Marinette’s balcony to investigate why her fairy lights are still on. To his shock, he finds her passed out in her deck chair, only wearing her pyjamas. There are noticeable bags under her eyes, and her hair’s loose and tangled about her shoulders, and there is something distinctly vulnerable about her in this position. Like she’s a little kid again. He almost feels like an intruder.</p><p>But he can’t leave her like this.</p><p>He decides to stay.</p><p>“You seem so much younger when you’re asleep,” Chat Noir murmurs, watching the rise and fall of Marinette’s breathing. “You’re always so tired when I see you. In class, with our friends - even when it’s just the two of us. I think you’re wearing yourself thin, Marinette. You’re so busy being Everyday Ladybug that you don’t give yourself any actual downtime - and believe me, I know about downtime.” He can’t resist the urge to smooth her hair, tuck it behind her ear, and in doing so notices the way her cheeks are a little streaky, like she’s been crying recently. His heart might just break a little at the sight. Apparently Ladybug’s not the only girl in his life keeping her sadness to herself of late.</p><p>“Oh, Marinette,” Chat Noir mumbles sadly. “What are you bottling up? If you can’t tell Alya what’s the matter -” (and, since she appears to have been crying herself to sleep up here on her balcony, fully alone, that seems to be the case) “- you can tell me. I want to be there for you.”</p><p>Marinette gives a little choked-up sigh in her sleep, and shivers. He realises she’s probably freezing, and looks around for a blanket. There isn’t one, and he comes to a decision.</p><p>“Let’s get you to bed,” he tells her.</p><p>It’s a little awkward, trying to lift his friend without accidentally waking her - or worse, touching something he shouldn’t - but he manages it eventually, and carefully carries her over to the still-open hatch. It’s <em> very </em> awkward trying to maneuver her through without dropping her or clunking her head on the side, and it’s nearly four minutes before he gets them both fully through. But at last, they’re both down and safe, and he carefully plumps her pillow, then arranges her cat plushies around her like a ring of little guardians who’ll look after her on his behalf, and tucks his dear friend into bed. She lets out another little sigh, but this one sounds comfortable rather than sad, and he can’t help but smile at her.</p><p><em> You’re one of my favourite people in the entire world, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, </em> he thinks. <em> I can’t stand to see you hurt. Maybe one day I’ll work up the guts to actually tell you that to your face. </em></p><p>Then he climbs out of the hatch, glances back to make sure she’s alright, and lowers the trapdoor behind him. “Goodnight, Marinette,” he murmurs. “Sweet dreams.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>